When the song ends
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: El amor es algo que no puede controlarse,que se idealiza, aunque las cosas en realidad no son cómo queremos que sean. Serie de siete drabbles
1. Ojalá pudiera borrarte

Disclaimer: Oye Arnold no me pertenece. Soy una pequeña (aunque ya no tanto) niña que se ha visto la serie de chiquita y que aún le gusta oír las historias del abuelo y, por supuesto, observar los delirios de la abuela ;)

Será una serie de drabbles (siete) , basados en las frases de siete canciones de Maná, de la tabla de la comunidad de Livel Journal "Haz música". La tabla de Maná :)

* * *

Allí estaba Arnold, en la vereda de en frente, con una nueva camisa- a cuadros verde y azul-, charlando con Gerald y comiendo helado, sonriendo, todo un Narciso.

Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Helga, sentada en la parada de colectivos, con un cuaderno de tapas lilas en su regazo y un bolígrafo en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila. Observó la hora, faltaban dos horas para la gran llegada de Olga a su casa. De seguro nadie la extrañaría mucho si llegaba _un poco_ tarde. Dejó pasar el colectivo que venía, fingiendo estar distraída leyendo las anotaciones de aquella especie de diario, cuándo, todo lo disimuladamente que le era posible, veía a aquel "Cabeza de balón".

Suspiró, guardó el cuaderno en su mochila, extrajo el mp3, lo colocó en sus oídos y comenzó a escuchar a máximo volumen la música, empezando por la canción _"Ojala pudiera borrarte"_, una de sus favoritas.

Mientras escuchaba la suave letra de la canción observaba todo a su alrededor, intentando no concentrar su vista en su amor platónico desde los cinco años.

Pequeños recuerdos se hicieron presentes en su mente, - el incidente del paraguas el primer día de jardín, la obra de Romeo y Julieta, el encuentro en las vacaciones de verano- y la hicieron recapacitar sobre sus sentimientos. Hacía diez años que estaba -completa, perdidamente, alocadamente, obsesivamente, escalofriantemente- enamorada de Arnold, ahora ambos tenían quince y no había ninguna diferencia en el trato que se prodigaban entre sí.

Nada había cambiado, excepto, una cosa.

Una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo saludó a los dos muchachos, ambos le sonrieron alegremente, haciéndole un espacio en la mesa e invitándola a comerse un helado.

Helga intentó no apretar sus puños ante la rabia que sentía, cosa imposible, porque era _tan_ jodidamente injusto.

Algo se había modificado, cambiado, distorsionado.

Ahora a Lila le gustaba Arnold, ambos estaban de novios, y, lamentablemente, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

La canción aún resonaba en sus oídos mientras observaba-gracias a la vitrina transparente del local- a la muchacha depositando un suave beso en los labios de su Romeo.

Un Romeo que se había quedado con otra Julieta, la primera que eligió.

Se levantó de la banquina, decidida a volver caminando a su casa, pues necesitaba despejarse para no tener un humor de perros. Cruzó la calle y pasó por delante de la heladería,- sin percatarse de que cierto rubio la estaba saludando con la mano-, poco después de éso miró hacia el cielo, estaba nublado, con claros signos que diagnosticaban la llegada de la lluvia. Pensó, amargada, que ahora ya no habría nadie que le ofreciera su paraguas. Continuó caminando hacia su casa, dónde tendría que fingir que estaba bien, que su utópico mundo no se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos.

Una frase de la canción resonaba en su cabeza y se infiltraba en lo más recóndito de su ser. Ésto pasaba mientras abría la puerta de su hogar, esbozando una sonrisa_- _demasiado_-_ falsa y sintiéndose asfixiada por el fuerte abrazo que le estaba dando su hermana mayor.

Cuándo sus padres y doña perfecta charlaban animadamente en el comedor, no pudo evitar rozar imperceptiblemente con sus dedos el relicario que colgaba de su cuello, escondido entre la ropa. Dónde había estado siempre, o al menos, desde que había reunido el dinero suficiente para comprarlo.

* * *

_Ojala y se me olvidara hasta tu nombre._

* * *

Ojalá y les haya gustado, es mi primer fic de este fandom, so, antes de matarme o prenderme fuego, consideren ésto ;P

Cualquier antorcha en llamas o helado de chocolate, con el_ GO_

Saludos :)


	2. Se me ha inundado el corazón

Disclaimer: Oye Arnold no me pertenece. Soy una pequeña (aunque ya no tanto) niña que se ha visto la serie de chiquita y que aún le gusta oír las historias del abuelo y, por supuesto, observar los delirios de la abuela ;)

Será una serie de drabbles (siete) , basados en las frases de siete canciones de Maná, de la tabla de la comunidad de Livel Journal "Haz música". La tabla de Maná :)

Ésta es la segunda, basada en la frase "Se me ha inundado el corazón" perteneciente a la canción "No ha parado de llover."

* * *

Porque ciertamente es tan contradictorio que duele. Le gustaría no sentir lo que precisamente siente en aquellos instantes, mientras se encuentra observando a Arnold dándole un regalo a Lila, por su aniversario de un mes. Le gustaría dejar de mirar esa escena, - para al menos, ser un poco menos masoquista- pero no puede, le es imposible.

Se contiene de gritar al aire un:_¡No es justo, se suponía que esa debía ser yo!_.

En su mundo de fantasías y poemas de Mark Twain, era ella, indudablemente, quién tendría que estarse besando con Arnold en aquellos instantes y no, definitivamente, esperando a que Phoebe terminara de beber agua de la fuente.

El timbre suena, indicando el fin de las clases. Cuándo al fin las puertas de la escuela se abren, ella camina por el corredor con su amiga, escuchando -aunque en realidad no tanto- de la cita de ésta con Gerald. Está más concentrada en observar a la pareja que va unos lugares adelante, con las manos entrelazadas y sonrisas de alegría.

Esa visión es tan endemoniadamente cursi que _casi_ le hace vomitar. Es tan desagradable que le gustaría mirar hacia otro lado, pero, cómo se ha dado cuenta antes, no puede hacerlo. Sí, algo masoquista debe de ser.

Mientras baja los escalones siente el irrefrenable impulso de golpear a Arnold, y, efectivamente, lo hace. Se lo lleva por delante ligeramente, choca contra él, o cómo quieran llamarle.

Él mira de perfil, mira interrogante, cómo preguntando_ ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_ .

Ella, cómo toda respuesta, dice:-Fíjate por dónde vas-, para luego dirigirse con paso firme hacia su casa, con Phoebe siguiéndola.

Le agradaría haberle gritado algo cómo "Fíjate _a quién_ elijes", pero no se siente capaz de ello.

Lo ama, y, al mismo tiempo, siente que lo odia, aunque sea un _poco_.

Su corazón está inundado, lleno de heridas que no cierran y preguntas sin respuestas.

* * *

_Se me ha inundado el corazón_

* * *

Definitivamente me ha entusiasmado mucho esto de escribir sobre ésta pareja :3

Es volver a mi niñez, porque ponerme a recordar la serie y los capítulos que ví, es genial :3

Ojalá les haya gustado :)

Empujones con el _GO_

Saludos :)


	3. Te escribo en un rincón

Disclaimer: Oye Arnold no me pertenece. Soy una pequeña (aunque ya no tanto) niña que se ha visto la serie de chiquita y que aún le gusta oír las historias del abuelo y, por supuesto, observar los delirios de la abuela ;)

**Será una serie de drabbles (siete) , basados en las frases de siete canciones de Maná, de la tabla de la comunidad de Livel Journal "Haz música". La tabla de Maná :)**

Ésta es la tercera, basada en la frase "Te escribo en un rincón" de la canción de Maná "Hundido en un rincón"

* * *

Había que hacer una redacción para la maestra Holls, de algo que los inspirara, que los apasionara y sobre todo, disfrutaran.

No tiene mucha idea sobre qué hacerlo, ya descartó opciones obvias, tales cómo los poemas y cierta persona a la que está dedicado aquel altar en su cuarto. Necesita inspirarse, para eso se dirige al muelle, qué, en aquellos momentos del día, está iluminado por la suave luz del crepúsculo.

Cuándo llega le sorprende enterarse que no es la única que ha tenido esa idea, aquella ocurrencia. Un muchacho de cabellera rubia y cabeza similar a la de un balón se encuentra de espaldas a ella, tachando en su libreta algo de lo que parece no gustarle la forma en que ha quedado.

Por un momento duda si acercarse, si inmiscuirse en aquello o simplemente hacer cómo si nada y volverse a su casa a esperar, hasta que allí no haya más nadie, aguardar hasta que se valla.

Al final no lo hace, algo le dice que tiene que quedarse _ahí_, justamente _ahí_.

Su sombra se proyecta sobre la madera del muelle y advierte al chico de su presencia.

Éste se da vuelta, mirándola cómo la otra vez, repitiendo sin pronunciar _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?_

Decide no huir, no otra vez. Se sienta a su lado, con una libreta celeste en la mano y su mp3 guardado en el bolsillo.

-No me mires así- Dice ligeramente incómoda, aunque nunca se lo demostrará a él.

-¿Así cómo?-Cuestiona curioso, mirándola a los ojos.

-Ya sabes, cómo si fuera a saltarte encima y morderte-

- Mantengo lo que dije cuándo éramos niños Helga, creo que en el fondo eres una buena persona, pero que muestras esa capa de chica ruda al exterior tan sólo cómo eso, una máscara.- Argumentó cerrando su libreta.

- Claro, señor filósofo, ahora dígame ¿Por qué cierra su libreta?-

-Porque no se me ocurre nada, no al menos por ahora.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno. Dime...¿De qué lo harás?-

-Creo que será de la Ecología, me parece algo muy importante, en especial por cómo están las cosas hoy en día ¿Y Tú?-

-Aún no lo sé.-

-Phoebe me dijo que te gustaba mucho escribir, puedes hacerlo sobre eso.- Aconsejó levantándose de la plataforma de madera y limpiándose los pantalones.

-Como si fuera a hacerlo-Ironizó Helga, sonriéndole ligeramente, para luego preguntarle-¿Ya te vas?-

-Si. Mi abuela me necesita para que la ayude con la cena.- Al ver la mirada un poco incrédula de la muchacha agregó- Piensa que es Acción de gracias y quiere que la ayude a cocinar siete pavos.-

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos-

-Adiós Helga, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Quiero escuchar ésa redacción sobre la escritura-

Le sonrió ligeramente. Cuándo el chico por fin se fue, susurro para si misma_ Cómo si fuera a hacerla._ Extrajo de su bolso aquel pequeño cuaderno lila, para- inspirada por la conversación anterior y el ocaso- escribir poemas sobre ése niño de cabeza similar a un balón.

* * *

_Te escribo en un rincón._

* * *

Bueno es un poco más alegre, a petición de Seilen :)

Muchas gracias por leer :)

Cualquier comentario con el _GO_ :)

Saludos


	4. Y sus ojos se le llenaron de amaneceres

Disclaimer: Oye Arnold no me pertenece. Soy una pequeña (aunque ya no tanto) niña que se ha visto la serie de chiquita y que aún le gusta oír las historias del abuelo y, por supuesto, observar los delirios de la abuela ;)

Será una serie de drabbles (siete) , basados en las frases de siete canciones de Maná, de la tabla de la comunidad de Livel Journal "Haz música". La tabla de Maná :)

Ésta es la cuarta, basada en la frase "Y sus ojos se le llenaron de amaneceres" perteneciente a la canción "El muelle de San Blas."

* * *

Estaba _ligeramente_ nerviosa, su redacción no era mala, para nada, pero había algo que la ponía _casi_ histérica. Sentada al lado de Phoebe, se retorcía las manos debajo del banco, mientras la profesora iba llamando para que pasasen a hablar del tema que eligieron, mediante una exposición oral.

Se quedó embelesada escuchando a Arnold, que un poco temeroso, explicaba la importancia de tomar medidas para salvar al planeta tierra de la inmundicia del hombre. Cuándo el chico terminó su presentación, aplausos se hicieron sentir en el aula, él, alegre y animado, se dirigió a su asiento, no sin antes hacer su típico saludo de pulgares con Gerald.

Cuándo fue su turno, se dirigió hacia el centro de la clase, al lado de la mesa de la profesora. Habló de la importancia de la escritura, de los mundos que ésta te habría, de la posibilidad de absorber conocimientos de diferentes culturas o épocas y, principalmente, del gran medio de expresión y desahogo que era escribir, cosa que ella, sabía muy bien. Cuándo finalizó su charla, observó cómo muchos de sus compañeros le aplaudían.

Recorrió las filas para sentarse nuevamente en su banco, una vez allí, suspiró tranquila. Phoebe le palmeaba la espalda, sonriéndole. No pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia cierta cabeza adornada por una mata de pelo dorado. El dueño de ésta, luego de terminar su conversación con su mejor amigo, se dió vuelta ligeramente y le dió una señal de aprobación con el dedo pulgar.

Ella fingió no haberla visto y entabló conversación con su amiga, la cuál, había hablado de desenmascarar a las personas farsantes y mentirosas, una descripción que a ambas les recordaba mucho a cierto "cantante".

Sonrió feliz, porque si bien no era la novia de su querido Apolo, se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que una molesta compañera de clases.

Helga presagiaba un nuevo amanecer y esperaba que Arnold estuviera a su lado, para contemplarlo con ella.

* * *

_Y sus ojos se le llenaron de amaneceres_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)

Bollos de papel con el _GO_

Saludos :)


	5. Con y sin derecho de tenenerte siempre

Disclaimer: Oye Arnold no me pertenece. Soy una pequeña (aunque ya no tanto) niña que se ha visto la serie de chiquita y que aún le gusta oír las historias del abuelo y, por supuesto, observar los delirios de la abuela ;)

Será una serie de drabbles (siete) , basados en las frases de siete canciones de Maná, de la tabla de la comunidad de Livel Journal "Haz música". La tabla de Maná :)

Ésta es la quinta, basada en la frase "Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre" perteneciente a la canción "Labios compartidos."

* * *

-¿Qué haces?- Cuestionó el muchacho, llegando a la banquina y sentándose a su lado.

-Espero el colectivo- Contestó Helga, cómo quien no quiere la cosa, desganadamente.

- Va a llover...- Murmuró Arnold, mirándo hacia el cielo nublado, poblado por nubes grises.

-Lo sé- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, restandole importancia

-Te vas a mojar...-

-¿Vas a repetirme cosas obvias todo el tiempo?- Preguntó un tanto enojada, ése no era precisamente uno de sus mejores días.

-Tal vez lo haga, nada es más divertido que estar sentado aquí esperando a que venga tu colectivo.-

- Nadie te lo pidió-

-Lo sé, yo quise hacerlo.-

-¿Siempre vas a ser asi?

-¿Así cómo?-

-_Así_-

-¿A qué te refieres? Verás, la palabra _así _no me dice mucho.-

-Amable, obstinado y que te preocupas por los demás.-

-Bueno, supongo que si fuera de otra forma, simplemente no sería yo.

A ella le gustaría decirle _No, no lo serías_. Pero se contiene y opta por dejar escapar un bufido.

Arnold ríe, y tú, inevitablemente, le sonríes, cómplice.

Se quedan en un leve silencio por unos minutos, de esos silencios un poco incómodos, desconcertadores.

No se miran a los ojos, directamente, ni se miran. Sólo ven hacia la vereda de enfrente.

-Ahí viene tu colectivo.- Avisó el rubio tras ese breve lapsus de tranquilidad.

Ella dirige su mirada hacia allí y ve, que, efectivamente, el muchacho tiene razón.

-Supongo que nos vemos mañana en la escuela- Comentás dando inicio a la despedida, para no ser tan cortante y un poco más sutil.

-Mañana no iré a la escuela, tengo que planear una fiesta sorpresa, creo que luego te enterarás, es éste fin de semana.- Di ce alegre, sonriéndote cómo solamente él sabe hacerlo.

-Bueno, entonces... Nos vemos en unos días.-Afirmó Helga mientras paraba el ómnibus. El chico asintió con la cabeza, despidiéndose con la mano.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos del fondo, observando a su amor platónico hasta que éste se hizo una pequeña mancha en el camino y, desapareció.

Mañana no lo vería, no estaría a su lado, ni podría darle conversación, pero, pasado mañana era otra historia, y eso, definitivamente, le endulzaba un poco aquel día tan amargo.

Después de todo ¿Qué relevancia tenía que a sus padres les importara más el nuevo reconocimiento de Olga, antes que la A que ella se sacó con su redacción, comparado con la expectativa de estar a solas nuevamente- aunque sea por unos breves instantes- con el amor de su vida?

* * *

_Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :) Faltan dos y termino :3

Gotas de lluvia con el _GO_

Saludos :)


	6. Pero tienes tu dueño y no puedes safar

-¿Qué hay?-Susurró una voz jovial en su oído, haciendo que abriera sus ojos y observara a su alrededor, justamente para percatarse del muchacho de quince años sentado a su lado en aquel banco de colectivo.

-Diablos Cabeza de balón, me asustaste- Respondió ella, a modo de saludo, frotándose los ojos y maldiciéndose mentalmente por volver a los viejos hábitos.

-Oye- Retó él, con el seño ligeramente frustrado-Pensé que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa, Helga.-

-Hay costumbres que nunca mueren. La costumbre es una segunda naturaleza-Pronunció la chica, encogiéndose de hombros y viendo por la ventana a los transeuntes.

-¿Citando a Galeno?-Preguntó, curioso y sonriente.

-Tal vez- Dijo ella, sonriendo, cómplice.

-Escribe buenas frases-Concedió él, inclinando la cabeza aprobatoriamente- Pero no supera a las de Wodleot- Afirmó, acomodando su bolso y extrayendo un pequeño cuaderno de tapas azules. Lo hojeó lentamente y, cuándo dió con la página que quería, pronunció suavemente:-Somos muchos los que perdemos la mitad de la vida en desear cosas que podríamos alcanzar, si no perdieramos la mitad del tiempo en desearlas.-

Ella se quedó sin palabras, con la respiración imperceptiblemente alterada y un hueco en el pecho.

La mano de él empezó a palmear su rostro, pues se había quedado en una especie de shock silencioso. Cuándo logró despertar, Arnold la vió con el ceño fruncido, escrutándola con la mirada.

-¿Estás bien Helga?-

-Si ,claro, claro.- La ceja del chico se alzó, demasiado escéptico cómo para demostrar que se haya creído sus palabras- Estoy bien, es sólo que me he perdido el almuerzo, ahora cuándo vuelva a mi casa comeré algo de pizza.- Entonces, mientras pasaba nerviosa sus dedos entre el cabello, jugueteando con el, una grandiosa idea vino a su mente- ¿Quieres venir?- Dijo, cómo si la respuesta le fuese indiferente, cosa, que, a éstas alturas, era imposible.

El le sonrió, un poco incómodo y culpable- Lo lamento Helga, pero ya quedé de ir a la casa de Lila, la próxima vez será, supongo.- Ella, sin darse cuenta, hizo un pequeño puchero- Hasta podemos ir a comer pizza al muelle, si así lo deseas.- Propuso, intentando subirle los ánimos.

-Está bien- Aceptó, conteniendo las ganas de tirarse a sus brazos y de, por supuesto, matar a cierta pelirroja.

-Oh, ésta es mi parada- Anunció él, viendo por la ventanilla, dándose cuenta de que ya se estaba pasando de su destino. En el apuro de saludarla, lo hizo de una manera un tanto brusca, besando, sin darse cuenta, en la comisura de los labios.

Helga, en la novena nube, su paraíso personal, aún veía estrellas mientras habría la puerta de su casa y tiraba la mochila hacia un lado.

Ése, aquel día de clima nublado, no resultó ser_ tan_ malo cómo ella suponía en la mañana, mas bien, era todo lo contrario.

Después de todo, los días en que el cielo amenazaba con llover y las nubes se tornaban de una tonalidad grisácea, empezaban a convertirse en sus días favoritos.


	7. Como extraño tu color de voz

Tragó pesado, respirando entrecortadamente y sintiendo las gotas de sudor viajando por su cuerpo, ése sueño había sido demasiado vivido, real. Esa fantasía era una de la cual, definitivamente, no quería despertarse.

Se peinó un poco el cabello, desenredando esa maraña de mechones rubios.

Se cambió lentamente, poniéndose una sudadera celeste junto a unos pantalones, negros y cómodos.

Bostezó, sin tener el recaudo de tapar la boca con su mano. Era su casa, a fin de cuentas, podía tomarse ciertos beneficios.

Se sirvió el desayuno, el gran Bob había salido a trabajar con los localizadores y su madre y su hermana habían ido de compras, típico.

Vió las noticias, con una taza de capuchino en una mano y el control remoto en la otra.

Comenzó a desperezarse, de una forma ruidosa y aparatosa.

Se frotó un poco la cara con las manos, no sin antes haberse acabado la bebida y apagar el televisor.

Aburrida, así podía llegar a definirse su situación.

Con paso lento, monótono, poco entusiasta, llegó hacia su habitación. Se tiró sobre la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada y conteniendo un chillido histérico. Ése sueño había sido demasiado para ella, y eso que, por lo general, tenía esa clase de sueños desde que le había conocido a él.

Hoy no iba a verlo, la fecha en el almanaque lo confirmaba.

Era el cumpleaños de su Cenicienta. Éso, definitivamente, le hacía sentir a ella cómo la hermana fea. La descartable e ignorada.

Bufó hastiada, harta, cansada.

Le pegó un pequeño puñetazo a la cama, en una vano intento de canalizar su rabia hacia algo que no fuera un ser viviente con claras preferencias hacia el verde y la vida en el campo.

Quiso estrellar algo contra la pared, más precisamente, el pequeño monolito oculto en su placar.

Abrazó la almohada contra su cuerpo, pensando en el objeto de sus deseos. Ése idiota que, desde los cinco años, lograba que su mundo estuviese de cabeza.

Se levantó lentamente, encasquetó los auriculares contra sus oidos, poniendo a máximo volumen la música, cualquier cosa para abstraerse en su mundo particular, en el que las frases y poemas de Pablo Neruda imperaban.

Así estuvo un buen tiempo, guiándose a travez de las suaves melodías y el significado de las palabras.

Salió de su cuarto y caminó lentamente por el pasillo, demasiado absorta cómo para percatase de que habían abierto la puerta de calle.

Cuándo el ruido de la voz de Bob gritando un tanto llegó hasta sus oídos, se dió cuenta de que no estaba sóla en la casa, no al menos, demasiado.

Buscó el relicario,- el cuál era poseedor de una foto más actualizada de su amor platónico- entre sus ropas, finalmente lo encontró, en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón-

Lo apretó con su mano derecha, mirando fijamente a aquellos ojos tan familiares, a ésa sonrisa tan cálida.

Suspiró.

Sabía que, un día, inevitablemente, tendría que dejarlo ir.

El momento de la despedida llegaría, si no tomaba las elecciones correctas y no se valía de su astucia.

No quería pensar en ello, pero era, indiscutiblemente, una posibilidad.

Bueno, llegó el final :) Ésta serie de drabbles concluye con la frase "Como extraño tu color de voz" de la canción"Como dueles en los labios.", del grupo Maná.

El final lo tenía planteado desde el pincipio y era imposible sacármelo de la cabeza, por eso desde el principio el género fue :Romace/Drama. Ya saben, el que avisa no es traidor.

Lo dejé cómo un final abierto, a libre interpretación.

Hay veces que los sueños se cumplen y hay otras en que no. Para mi, definitivamente, también depende del grado de compromiso de la persona que lucha por ése sueño, nada cae regalado del cielo, no al menos muchas de las cosas que en realidad valen la pena.

En fin, muchas gracias por todo :)

Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic, Saludos. :)


End file.
